Roselia
Minato Yukina Hikawa Sayo Imai Lisa Udagawa Ako Shirokane Rinko }}Roselia is an all-girl band in the BanG Dream! franchise. The group consists of five members, namely Minato Yukina on vocals, Hikawa Sayo on guitar, Udagawa Ako on drums, Shirokane Rinko on the keyboard, and Imai Lisa on bass. They debuted with the song BLACK SHOUT. Their band name was coined from combining the words Rose and Camellia.wikipedia:ja:BanG_Dream!#Roselia They're a popular gothic J-Rock band that is recognized at a near-professional level and is catching the eyes of the music industry and scouters. Background A highly talented band. With their skilled performances and pro-level vocals, they are a highly praised group. Vocalist Yukina started the band with a special certain goal in mind. The other members are the like-minded Sayo (Gt.), childhood friend Lisa (Ba.), youngest and most talented Ako (Dr.), and the award-winning Rinko (Key.). They play at a well-known live house and hope someday to make it to the big time. Story * For 's band story, see here. * For 's event-related stories, see listing here. Costume Each girl wears a purple and black gothic dress with the skirt in four ruffled layers, coming in purple, dark purple, black, and white. Their tops are in various styles, but each girl wears black frilly sleeves and a ribbon at her neck; each coming in a unique color. Yukina has violet, Sayo's is turquoise, Ako has neon pink, Rinko has white, and Lisa has red. Each girl also wears the same gothic hat and has a lace ribbon sewn to the side of their skirt. While Sayo, Yukina, and Lisa share the same diagonal cut skirt design, Ako's resembles a mini-skirt, and Rinko's skirt reaches all the way down to her ankles. They also wear rose hair clips on their heads with purple and black feathers hanging down, with a light teal rose beside a big black rose with black and white accents. Each girl also wears black knee-high boots with gray soles and light gold accents with dark gold lines on top. Songs Original Songs= * BLACK SHOUT * Re:birth day * LOUDER * Hidamari Rhodonite * Nesshoku Starmine * －HEROIC ADVENT－ * Determination Symphony * ONENESS * Opera of the wasteland * Kiseki * Neo-Aspect * Legendary * Sanctuary * R * PASSIONATE ANTHEM * BRAVE JEWEL * Safe and Sound * Ringing Bloom * FIRE BIRD * Yakusoku * “UNIONS” Road |-| Others= * Quintuple☆Smile → × × × × * Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! → × × × × * Hitori Janain Dakara → × × × × }} |-| Cover Songs= * Hacking to the Gate * Tamashii no Refrain * ETERNAL BLAZE * Guren no Yumiya * The Everlasting Guilty Crown * Red fraction * Shin Ai * Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis * Shangri-La * This game * Believe in my existence * Roku-chou Nen to Ichiya Monogatari * Kimi no Kioku * Charles * Tsukiakari no Michishirube * Namae no Nai Kaibutsu * Kakumei Dualism with * Hishoku no Sora * Miiro * Fatima * Paradisus-Paradoxum * Sousei no Aquarion → with * Kouga Ninpouchou Lives # Roselia 1st Live Rosenlied # Roselia 2nd Live Zeit # Roselia -Ewigkeit- # Roselia Fan Meeting 2018 # Roselia Live Vier # Roselia Hitze # Roselia Live Flamme/Wasser # Rausch und/and Craziness Trivia *They are the only band members who call each other with the honorific "-san," except for Lisa and Yukina. *According to Yukina, the band members practice together 8 times a week and possibly even more during their free time. 4★ Band Anniversary Videos 1st (Japanese)= |-| 1st (English)= |-| 2nd= External Links * https://bushiroad-music.com/artists/roselia * https://itunes.apple.com/jp/artist/roselia/1226561403 * https://open.spotify.com/artist/1bljHdc9g7V7ZLkYuf4yfy * https://www.oricon.co.jp/prof/694460/ * https://mora.jp/artist/786080/ * https://www.amazon.co.jp/Roselia/e/B06Y5VWV5L * https://recochoku.jp/artist/2000790085/ * https://music.line.me/artist/mi000000000c46b2ac References ru: Navigator Category:Bands Category:Roselia